Everything has changed
by midnightsuntellsastory
Summary: Maybe the kiss on the cheek meant nothing, but Rocky knows that this new kiss with Logan meant something. It makes her wonder if... EVERYTHING HAS CHANGED
1. Meet me?

**Rocky's POV**

**I took the books out of my locker to go to math class. As I was on my way there, I bumped into something...More like someone**

**Logan Hunter. **

**The guy who I learned my dance moves to, the guy that I kissed on the cheek twice, that was my best friend's almost step-brother and her number one enemy. He was the last person I wanted to bump into.**

***I'm so sorry, Rocky!*, he said while picking up our books**

***It's not your fault*, I said a little shy**

**He gave me my books and we looked in each other eyes for a brief second.**

***Rocky, I was wondering if we could talk after school at Crusty's* he said uncertain of my answer**

***Like a secret meeting?* I said**

***Something like that***

***Sure* I said while we both went to our class**

**I really wonder what he wants to talk about...**

**Logan's POV**

**Finally!**

**Me, Logan Hunter, is going to ask out the beautiful Raquel Oprah Blue. Hope she doesn't reject..**

**End of chapter**

**Hi! This is my first fanfic! I'm sorry it's short but all the chapters are gonna be like this. this is a Rogan fanfic but I might add some other couples. **

**Please review,**

**Midnight sun **


	2. Heaven

Logan_'s POV_

_I rushed to Crusty's as soon as the bell rang. I was running so fast I could feel the wind in my long hair. People were starring but I really didn't care._

_When I got there, I saw Rocky sitting there beautiful as always. I was wondering how she got here before me since I rushed so fast._

_I walked up to her and I sat next to her._

_*Hi*, I said, happy to see her_

_Rocky's POV_

_There he is._

_He looked so handsome even if his hair was messy. Wait, Rocky, STOP! You can't fall for Logan. You just can't!_

_*Hey Logan* I said with a smile_

_*So Rocky, I was wondering if...* _

_*If what?*, I said, curious_

_*If you would go on a date with me?*_

_Instead of answering, I gave him something better..._

_Logan's POV_

_I can't believe Rocky just kissed me. And, of course, I returned the kiss. I know this kiss is something we both don't regret. Plus, her lips on mine just feels like... Heaven_

**End of chapter**

**Hi! It's me, Midnight sun. I'm sorry this chapter maybe stinks but I'm sick today and I was really bored. I want to tell you guys that I will be adding some GeCe and MAYBE some Tynka and Deucina in the chapters to come. **

**Hope you like the beginning of my Rogan fanfic,**

**Midnight sun **


	3. Excited?

CeCe's_ POV_

_Where is Rocky? She was supposed to come over after school so we can work on our science project with Tinka. It's NOT like her to forget. I'll text her._

_Logan's POV_

_Me and Rocky kissed for about 5 minutes but she took her lips off mine as she heard her phone._

_*CeCe texted me. I forgot I had to meet her and Tinka after school to work on our science project. We were suppose to meet at CeCe's place.*, she said leaving_

_*Wait*, I said_

_*What is it?*, she said_

_*Does this mean we are dating?*, I said hoping she replies yes_

_*Sure, but we have to keep it from CeCe and Ty*_

_*Of course*, I said with a big smile on my face_

_We kissed and then she rushed to CeCe's place_

_I am so happy that she is my girlfriend. I feel like jumping up and down like my little cousin when she gets a new toy. Even if I now it's not very manly, I really meen it. Rocky is the girl of my dreams._

_Rocky's POV_

_Yeah! Logan is my boyfriend! He is my boyfriend! But, before I get excited, I need to deal with CeCe..._

_*Hey, hey, hey*, I said entering my best friend's apartment_

_*Where have you been? You were supposed to be at here 30 minutes ago!*, CeCe said with a mad look on her face_

_*I forgot my... Science book*_

_Totally lied!_

_*I usally would find out where you where but I'm too mad over the news my mom gave me. Her and Jeremy are back togheter and they are going on vacation tomorrow to Mexico for two weeks. And the worst part is that I will have to take care of Flynn and Logan has to stay here. Rocky, you better prepare yourself cause you will be sleeping over alot to help me come my nerves down cause of that jerk Logan.*_

_*I will sleepover since I know how much torture that guy Logan is* _

_Another lie! Logan is the sweetest guy on Earth and not being to stay close to him and kiss him will be really hard..._

_CeCe's POV_

_*So guys I have great news... Gunther is coming back*, Tinka said_

_*Awesome... I mean Ok*_

_Why did I say that?_

_*CeCe, do you have a crush on my brother?*, Tinka said_

_*Eww.. NO!*, I said with a disgusted look on my face_

_*Sure?*_

_*100% sure*_

_Tinka just gave me a weird look and started to read her textbook. Rocky also started to read and I pretended to do the same thing._

_Did I just get excited that Gunther was coming back? Eww.. We've hated each other forever. But, maybe I am starting to have feelings for Gunther?_

**End of chapter**

**Hey guys! This is my daily update. I was feeling inspired today so I made it a little longer. Sorry there wasn't as much Rogan moments but I really wanted you guys to know CeCe and Tinka's news. So, as you guys can see, there will be some GeCe coming..**

**Hope you guys like reading while I go study for my math exam tomorrow(BOO!)**

**Lots of love,**

**Midnight sun**


	4. Oh no!

NEXT DAY

Logan's POV

I called Rocky to ask her to go to the movies.

*Hey*, I said

*Hey Logan! What up?*, she said with her beautiful voice

*Nothing really. Just wanted to know if you would like...do me the honors of going to the movies with me tonight?*

*Of course Logan. What time should we go?*

*7pm, if that is okay with you*

*Sure see you tonight. Miss you!*

*Miss you too*, I said, feeling like the luckiest guy on Earth

She hanged up and I started daydreaming about her. I want this date to be the BEST first date she has ever been on. The only problem is Sissy. My dad and her mom left for their vacation two hours ago and we have argued over 20 times since then. This our one of the only moments when we're not getting on each others nerves. That must be a world record or something. To get out of here for my date, I will have to lie and Rocky will have to do the same thing.

CeCe's POV

Eww! Logan is just sitting in the kitchen and his face is making me sick. I'm going to text Rocky to ask her to sleep over so she can help me come my nerves down and we could have a girls night...

What! She can't because relatives are coming ever. Come on! Just when I need her. Maybe Logan won't be here and I'll be a little happier. I'll ask him.

*Logan?*

*Yes Sissy*

What is wrong with him and that nickname? At least I have one against him.

*Look, Little Scooter, I was just wondering if you weren't gonna be here tonight so my dream would come true.*

*Sadly, your dream came true. I'm going over to a friend's house at 7.*

And then he left to Flynn's room that he is sharing with him. Poor *friend* that Logan is hanging out with. I wonder who would like to hang out with him?

Rocky's POV

I can't wait for my date with Logan. It's in one hour so I decided to get ready.

I took a long and relaxing shower. I put on my favourite pair of zebra-print leggings with my beautiful blue skirt and a black, white and blue striped t-shirt. I put my hair in a fish tail and I looked myself in the mirrow. The oultfit went really well togheter. I better leave for Crusty's where me and Logan said we would meet before going to the movies

CeCe's POV

Doing nothing is really boring! Logan left, Rocky is with her relatives and Flynn is at a sleepover. Then, suddenly the doorbell rings. I go get it and as I open I hear

*Hello baybee!*, said the voice I could recognize from a mile away.

Oh no! Out of all the people that could be at this door, it has to be him.

**End of chapter**

**Hey! Here is the new update. I think everyone knows who the person at CeCe's door is.. And what do guys think while happen on the first Rogan date? All of this we'll be revealed in the next chapter tomorrow but until then, I hope you guys like this chapter. Please continue reviewing because I love hearing all of your thoughts and what do guys think is gonna happen.**

**Lots of love,**

**Midnight sun**


	5. Anyone but you!

CeCe's_ POV_

_*Hi... Gunther? What are you doing here?*, I said, in a shock to see him_

_*I'm back and I heard you missed me, baybee!*_

_*Who told you?*_

_* You did miss me! I was just joking but this is way better!*, he said with a big smile on his face_

_Then he started doing this creepy dance that makes me wanna puke._

_*Well, now it's time for you to leave!*_

_After I said that, I shut the door really fast so he would't have time to say anything. Why, oh why, did it had to be him at the door? Why couldn't it have been Oprah Winfrey at the door giving me the keys to my brand new Ferrari? It could happen..._

_Rocky's POV_

_I got to Crusty's and I saw that Logan was waiting for me. _

_*Hey!*, I said very happy_

_*Zam! You look beautiful not that there were any doughts! *_

_* Thank you!*, I said trying not to blush_

_He leaned in and kissed me and then we left for the movies. When we got there, we choose to see Scary movie 5. I don't really like scary movies but the guy said it's more a comedy and even if it's scary, Logan is here so I feel safe._

_When we were going to get popcorn, I spotted the last person I wanted to see. God, why do bad things always happen to me?_

**_End of chapter_**

**_Hey! I'm sorry this is shorter but I don't have a lot of time and I really wanted to update my story. I bet you you guys are wondering who the mystery person is but all I can tell you is that the person is made up by me and isn't a Shake it up! character. Please keep reviewing because it means A LOT to me._**

**_Lots of love,_**

**_Midnight sun_**


	6. Ideas

Rocky's_ POV_

_Here I am on a date with the cutest guys on Earth and my ex-boyfriend James is in the same cinema as us. Why do this things always happen to me?_

_I spotted him and he spotted me too with a smile. But that smile went away when he saw Logan with me. And now he is coming over... Why?_

_Logan's POV_

_Me and Rocky are buying popcorn and suddenly this brown hair tall guy walks up to Rocky._

_*Hi Rocky!*, the guy said_

_I had a bad feeling about him._

_*Oh... Hi James..*, she said not looking very happy to see him_

_*What are you doing here?*, she continued_

_*Just wanted to watch the new Scary movie 5. I love how they make fun of other scary movies.*_

_NO! Why is this guy watching the same movie as us?_

_*Are you going to present me to your friend, Rocky?*, I said jumping in_

_*Sure. Logan, this is my ex-boyfriend James and James, this is my... boyfriend Logan.*, she said trying to make this as less awkward as possible_

_Really, it's her ex-boybriend! Come on!_

_*Well.. We'll see you later, James..*, she said pulling me away_

_Then I started asking her about James and she told me that they dated a while ago but she broke it up because they went to different schools and she never felt like he was telling the truth. And since then, he wants to get back together but Rocky said that she doesn't have anymore feelings for him and that she just can't trust him anymore. If he dares do something to my girl, I will DESTROY HIM! LITERALLY! _

_This first date might not be off to a great start but I will make it the best date ever like I promised myself I would._

_James's POV_

_Good thing I spotted Rocky. And that loser beanie boy...ah...what's his name?...Logan...that's it. But I just see him as the wall standing beetween me and Rocky... I have a great idea! Why don't I ruin there date so Rocky can see who is the right guy for her? And I now just how to ruin it..._

_**End of chapter**_

**_Hi! So now you know who my mystery character is.. And isn't he just a jerk! I can't stand people like James so I felt horrible when I was writing in his point of view._**_ **I will to write the ****rest of the Rogan date disturbed by James(Errrrk..)in the next chapter or the chapter after that. Please keep reviewing because what you say counts alot for me.**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**Midnight sun**_


	7. Bad start, amazing ending

Rocky's_ POV _

_Me and Logan started making out when someone interrupted us. James, of course._

_*What are you doing?*, I said annoyed_

_*Just hanging out with my friends!*, he said sitting in between us_

_*Dude!*, Logan said sounding as annoyed as I was_

_*Oh, sorry! Am I interrupting something?*, James said_

_That sounded so fake!_

_*Yeah, pretty much.*, Logan said_

_*Then I will leave.*, he said sitting in one of the seats behind us._

_James is up to something and I know it. He just doesn't get that he has to move on because I don't like him anymore! Such an idiot!_

_James's POV_

_My plan is now on! First thing is first, when ever they want to kiss or do something romantic, I start talking about a random subject to them so they won't be able to do nothing. The people in the theater that are telling me to shut my mouth should shut they're own first. People this days are just so annoying!_

_Then, I kicked beanie boy's seat so he would drop the popcorn and it was so funny when he did. Pure comedy in front of my own eyes. Rocky started whispering something then they just left._

_Yes! Rocky is gonna break up with him because of this horrible date and then tomorrow I'll comfort her and we'll be back together in no time! I'm such an evil genius and I love it._

_Logan's POV_

_After my popcorn fell because of that jerk James, Rocky told me for us to continue our date in a close park. The full moon made our walk way more romantic. We are holding hands and then I kissed her. After a long while, she pulled away. I was worried if something was wrong_

_*This is the best first date I've ever been on*, she whispered in my ear_

_A big smile suddenly appeared on my face as she finished her sentence._

_*I was hoping you would say that*, I said while pulling her in for another kiss._

_I'm VERY happy right now..._

**_End of chapter_**

**_Hi! So this is the end of the first Rogan date and the next chapters to come will be focused on how to keep them a secret. Sadly, James will be in the next chapters but on the bright side, I am adding more GeCe. Please continue reviewing because it makes my day a lot more brighter! :-)_**

**_Lots of love 3,_**

**_Midnight sun_**


	8. The problem

NEXT_ DAY_

_Rocky's POV_

_I slept so well last night! Thinking about Logan's lips on mine and that amazing first date(minus that stupid jerk James). It all felt so unreal and magical which made me feel like the luckiest girl on Earth! _

_I woke up this morning with the biggest smile on my face. I got dressed and went to the Jones' apartment. Oh no! I totally forgot about CeCe and my lie. I'll just keep my calm and try to be the best actress I can be. As I walked into the apartment, I noticed she was alone._

_CeCe's POV_

_Rocky just walked into my apartment._

_*Hey, hey, hey!*, she said walking threw the window_

_*Hi Rocky! How was the night with your relatives?* , I said_

_As she walked in, I noticed a big smile on her face but I didn't ask._

_*Good*, she said_

_*Well, my night was horrible. Someone rang at the door and you wouldn't guess who it was!*_

_*Who?*, she said looking very interested_

_*Gunther!*, I said _

_*Gunther?!*, she said kinda shocked_

_Than I explained to her the whole *I miss you* thing and how Gunther was doing that creepy dance that still makes me wanna puke. She said that Gunther did that dance because he liked me. I really don't think that he likes me sine we've tortured each other since we've met. And if he did like me, it would make me sick._

**_End of chapter_**

**_Hi! Sorry they're isn't any Rogan and that it is short but I really wanted to update before I wnt to bed sin they gave us ALOT of homework for this weekend. Anyways, please update! :-)_**

**_Lots of love,_**

**_Midnight sun_**


	9. We are never ever getting back together

_Rocky's POV_

_After having a long talk with CeCe about Gunther, who I personnaly think is her perfect match, I remembered I had a date with Logan at the same parc where we finished our date last night. I still have butterfles from last night. _

_CeCe had to go visit her aunt so I didn't have to lie to her to go see Logan._

_As I got to the parc, I spotted Logan and I saw that he had planned a picnic. So cute and romantic. I am blushing like crazy right now. _

_*Hi beautiful!*, Logan said and then he kissed me on the cheek_

_I am defenetly blushing right now..._

_*Flowers for the most amazing girl on Earth* , he said while giving me the most beautiful bouquet of roses I have ever saw in my life._

_*Thanks so much Logan!*, I said feeling so lucky right now_

_Again, I'm blushing so much I think I look like a tomato._

_*I brought a vegetarian meal since I know you don't eat meat*_

_*That is so sweet of you to remember!*_

_There is nothing that could ruin this date._

_Spoke to soon. I got a call from that jerk James and I was trying to ignore it but Logan told me to go take it if I want._

_So I went a little further and answered his call._

_*What do you want, James?*, I said feeling bad that Logan was sitting there all alone_

_*I heard you and beanie boy broke up and I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me?*_

_I'm a little shocked._

_*What?! Who said that because it's not true. I am on a date with him right now. Plus, I told you a million times that we are ever getting back togheter! Get a clue!*_

_Then I just finished the call so he would't have the time to say something back. _

_Oh no! It's not possible. Ty is here on a picnic date too. He spotted Logan, hope he didn't see me._

**_End of chapter_**

**_Hey! Sorry I didn't update for a whole week but I was really sick and the I had to work on a big project with my friends that is due on TUESDAY! Plus, we learned a bunch of new stuff at school so I have to try to catch up. I will try to update everyday again but I can't promise anything. As you guys can see, I took the title for this chapter from Taylor Swift since I like it alot. In the next chapter, we will see what happens with Ty . Please keep reviewing!_**

**_Lots of love, _**

**_Midnight sun_**

**_PS: I will be posting a contest soon so be on the look out for that! :-)_**


	10. Author's note

**Hi! I know you guys were expecting a chapter but it probably wont be up until tomorrow or later. I really wanted to say something. Some people are saying that I'm coping other authors but it's NOT TRUE! SO ALL YOU LITTLE HATERS, STOP SAYING THAT! **

**I am not a thief and all my ideas come from me. The only inspiration I have is the SIU show. I am not going to start swaering since this story is K+ but I really feel like it. So please STOP! **

**Thanks to all my supportive readers!**

**Midnight sun**


	11. Caught by Tyler Blue

**_A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating lately but the end of the school year means a lot of exams for me. :-( So I'll probably be updating once a week from now plus I'm planning to write Kickin'it/Shake it up crossover so I have to work on that too. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I am going to continue to write this Rogan story even if they broke up in Love and War it up. There is still hope in the air since I heard Leo Howard is going to be in an episode called Psych it up._**

_Ty's POV_

_I'm on a date with the most beautiful girl in school, Danielle, and my mortal enemy just happens to be here. Can this date get any worse? I think it just did as I spotted Rocky trying to run away from the parc. I screamed at her to come here so she did._

_*What are you doing here Rocky?*, I asked her_

_She didn't reply._

_*Are you on a date with this idiot*, I said pointing at Logan_

_*HEY!*, Logan scremed_

_Than Rocky opened her mouth._

_*Look Ty, if I am or if I'm not on a date with Logan, it doesen't concern you. And don't call him an idiot because you are the only idiot around here! BYE!*, she said leaving as fast as she could with Logan following her._

_I was kinda hurt by what she said. I told Danielle if we could reschedule the date and she told me she had the same idea._

_There is one thing that came threw my mind now: should I tell CeCe?_

_Rocky's POV_

_I can't belive Ty! Why does he have to always ruin my life? Espacially my love life! Then I heard someone screaming my name. it was Logan. I tottaly forgot about him. _

_*Logan, I am sooo sorry! You planned such a beautiful date but I ruined by taking a stupid call and ditching you. There is also my brother who has to ruin everything. I'm...*_

_Logan cut me off by smacking his lips on mine. The kiss was slow, yet VERY passionate. It just felt so right. At one point he pulled away._

_*Rocky, first, you didn't ruin the date at all so don't be sorry. Second, nothing can break us apart, not even Ty, because... I love you!*, he said_

_I started blushing. I am feeling BIG butterflies in my stomach._

_*I love you too Logan!*, I said pulling him back into a kiss_

_I wish this moment could last forever._

_James' POV_

_I am just walking through the parc when I see MY GIRL kissing beanie boy. Rocky is saying that she doesn't want to get back with me because she thinks I am jerk. So, I'll have to show her that beanie boy is a even bigger jerk and I know just how to do that. I am such an evil genius! MOUHAHAHAHA_

**_A/N: Hi guys! Hope you liked this update! Like I said before, I will be updating once a week. Please keep reviewing because it means a lot to me!_**

**_Lots of love,_**

**_Midnight sun_**


	12. I finally realized

**Hi guys! I know I haven't updated in a long while because I had writer's block but I'm back baybee(I bet you know where I got that from).** **This is going to be a GeCe chapter because I left you guys hanging in one of my previous chapters. So here's my disclaimer since I know I haven't done it: I, Midnight sun, don't own any of these characters except for James(who everyone hates) So here's the chapter:**

CeCe's POV

I can't stop thinking about him, his smile, his accent, his deep blue eyes and who can forget that blond hair of his. It kills me to say this, but I, Cecelia Amanda Jones**(I don't know her middle name)** have a crush on Gunther Hessenheffer.

That was the last thing I would find myself saying but I just realized it. I kept thinking on my discussion with Rocky and I know that he is the guy I truly like. Before, I thought I liked Deuce but now I realize that was just a way for me to cover up my love for Gunther.

Love, that is a strong word but that's how I feel about this foreign boy who I always despised. I have to go talk to him and NOW. But first, I have to get out of my PJs that I'm still in despite the fact that we're in the middle of the afternoon. I am a lazy girl..

I take a quick shower, brush my hair, wash my face then quickly put on my make up. Now, I have to dry my hair, brush it then curl it. On to my outfit. I picked a yellow skirt and a red top with my favorite pair of black sandals. I look in the mirror and only one thought goes threw my mind: PERFECT!

I take the first bus that leads to Gunther's neighborhood and enter the apartment building at the speed of light and find the apartment door that I haven't seen since the Vatalahootsit day when me and Rocky were supposed to see Katy Perry. It hasn't changed one bit.

I ring the doorbell and my blue eyed crush opens the door. Man, I missed that face of his.

Gunther's POV

When I opened the door, I was so happy to see the beautiful redhead that I had crushed on from the first time we met. Yes, love at first sight exists people. She looked so beautiful that no word can describe it. Plus, her oultfit just suited her so well I felt like I was in the presence of a godess. That sounded kinda cheesy.

While she was dressed so pretty, I was in my sparkly PJs and on top of that, I had my Spider Man slippers on. I looked like a total fool.

*Hi! Can we talk, if you're not busy?*, CeCe said with that beautiful voice of hers

*Sure but first, let me get dressed properly.*, I said guiding her in and then walking towards my room to change

I decided to wear a black shirt that was written G on it with the help of green sparkles and a pair of green pants. I also took my green sparkly hat and my black shoes. I looked myself in the mirror and man did I look freakin awesome. This outfit should totally impress CeCe.

*I am back, baybee*, I said

CeCe was sitting on the couch playing on her iPhone(even doing that she looked hot) and told me to come sit with her.

*So, I wanted to tell you that..,*, she started

I was very attentive to what she was saying.

*I've missed you a lot and I like you*, she continued

I was happy yet shocked. So I did what any guy would do and kissed her. It was slow, yet passionate. It was perfect. I pulled apart and asked a serious question:*Cecelia Amanda Jones, will you be my girlfriend?*

*Yes!*, she said reputing her lips on mine.

It's official, I am the luckiest guy on Earth.

**I am actually quite proud of this chapter, I think it's one of my best work until now. Sorry for no Rogan and for the late update. I pretty much have my story all planned out, plus I am maybe going to co-write a story with mulzypops. Check her out, she is awesome. Next chapter should be up soon. Don't forget to review and if you want, you can give me some suggestions.**

**Love you all, Midnight sun**


	13. Author's note 2

**Hi guys! I just wanted to notify you that I won't be updating my story for a while since I am having serious writer's block. I will keep reviewing and answering PMs. I might co-write another story yet you guys will have to wait to see. Until then, I won't be writing and I will probably update this story when school starts again. I am sorry for this inconvenience but I will be back, don't worry :-P. **

**Again, SORRY!**

**Love you all,**

**Midnight Sun**


End file.
